Songe d'une nuit d'automne
by Robyn Betic
Summary: Kate se réveille, il est tôt, Castle dort encore. Elle va préparer le petit-déjeuner et quelqu'un arrive. Que ... !


Le soleil pointa le bout de son nez au travers de mes paupières et je m'éveillais lentement alors que les dernières traces du sommeil s'évaporaient peu à peu de mon corps pour aller se porter sur celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Je décidais de me lever, après m'être étirée à plusieurs reprises et avoir baillé de nombreuses fois.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas assuré vers la cuisine : dès que j'étais levée, j'étais entièrement réveillée, au grand désespoir de mes parents quand j'étais petite fille ! Ah ! Comme ils auraient apprécié de pouvoir faire la grasse matinée le week-end !

Tout en souriant, je commençais à sortir un paquet de farine du placard, en haut à gauche, à sa place habituelle. Je savais repérer l'emplacement des différents éléments dans la cuisine depuis que je m'étais installée au loft de Castle quelques jours par semaine. Je sifflotais discrètement pour ne réveiller personne, car j'aimais la tranquillité de l'appartement au matin, quand Castle dormait encore, que tout était calme et silencieux et que j'étais seule avec mes pensées et mes mélodies murmurées. J'aimais ce moment d'intimité totale où je pouvais réfléchir librement, sans avoir à penser à mon travail, à tout ce qui me prenait la tête le reste du temps.

Le loft était vraiment magnifique, j'en aimais les moindres recoins, les moindres espaces. La lumière entrait par les grandes fenêtres, et la pièce était toujours baignée d'une douce clarté reposante. Comme je m'y sentais en sécurité, dans une sorte de transe qui me menait à ma paix intérieure !

Nous étions samedi matin, le week-end était le bienvenu, depuis le temps que je l'attendais (toute la semaine, en vérité !), il était enfin arrivé, fier de son influence sur moi.

J'aimais me lever tôt, pour cuisiner cette habitude me venait de mon enfance, quand je préparais le petit-déjeuner en secret pour mes parents, dans ce que je croyais être le plus grand des silences, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas savoir que j'étais réveillée. J'amenais le tout sur un plateau que je posais sur la grande table de chevet, et je quittais leur chambre sur la pointe des pieds, pour qu'ils aient la surprise toute entière.

Je me tournais vers un autre placard pour me saisir d'un saladier et du sucre. Des bruits de pas retinrent mon attention et me firent me retourner. Avec stupéfaction, je découvris Alexis, déjà habillée malgré ses cheveux en bataille, qui descendait les escaliers, d'un pas lent.

Alexis finit par me remarquer, et sembla étonnée de ma présence ici. Elle haussa d'ailleurs un sourcil, perplexe.

Elle n'était pas censée être ici, puisqu'elle était désormais à l'université et qu'elle avait une chambre d'étudiante. Mais il était vrai que je ne savais pas si elle y avait déjà accès ou si elle vivait encore au loft. Pourtant, à chaque fois que je venais, elle n'était pas là.

Et, je ne savais même pas si Castle avait discuté de notre relation avec sa fille, ou s'il ne lui avait absolument rien dit à notre sujet.

-Bonjour Alexis, la saluais-je du ton le plus décontracté que je pus. Pourtant, mon corps devait très certainement me trahir car je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont je devais me comporter vis à vis d'elle.

Elle semblait intriguée par ma présence, et quelque peu déconcertée également. Elle m'avait pourtant déjà accueilli dans leur appartement, il y avait de cela bientôt 3 ans. Mais, c'était dans un autre contexte : mon appartement s'était envolé, parti en fumée, il n'était plus que cendres, poussières et souvenirs calcinés. J'en avais d'ailleurs été bouleversée et totalement désorientée, mais Castle avait su rétablir l'équilibre en moi, dans le désordre qui régnait dans ma tête et dans mon appartement, comme il savait si bien le faire, depuis le début, depuis le premier jour, et comme il le faisait toujours avec autant de gentillesse et de tendresse.

Alexis semblait toujours aussi interdite devant moi. Elle se tenait à la descente des escaliers, immobile, et avait l'air paralysée face à moi.

-Lieutenant Beckett ? Me questionna-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a eu un meurtre ?

Je ne savais ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Je me sentais un peu stupide, mais Alexis s'avança à grandes enjambés vers moi et vint s'asseoir sur un des tabourets du plan de travail. Elle avait un air affable, comme toujours, et semblait vraiment curieuse de la « raison de ma venue ».

Je ne voulais pas causer de problèmes à Castle, et d'après ce que je venais de comprendre, Alexis n'était au courant de rien pour nous deux. Je décidais de broder un mensonge que j'espérais assez vraisemblable mais pour cela, elle devait me donner une information.

-Tu es rentrée à quelle heure hier soir ?

Elle parut désemparée par ma question quelque peu étrange, mais répondit néanmoins qu'elle était rentrée à 22h30, après avoir mangé au restaurant avec ses amies. Elle était directement montée se coucher puisque son père n'était pas là.

J'étais donc soulagée de savoir qu'elle ne nous avait donc pas entendus rentrer. Mon mensonge paraîtrait sans doute un peu plus plausible.

-Et vous, que faites-vous là ? Mon heure de rentrée a un rapport avec un meurtre ? Vous êtes en ... pyjama. Finit-elle par constater en m'observant de la tête aux pieds.

Effectivement, je portais un pyjama chinois d'un bleu d'encre, que m'avait offert Castle quelques jours auparavant. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas pensé à ce détail. Je décidais de détourner son attention, habilement je l'espérais, et lui expliquais ma présence ici.

-Non, non, personne n'est mort, ne t'inquiète pas. Hier soir, après le travail, j'ai été boire une bière avec ton père, Javier et Kevin, et puis, comme j'avais beaucoup bu, ton père m'a amenée chez vous vers 23h30 et je me suis endormie sur votre canapé.

Je lui souris, espérant qu'elle me croirait, mais elle faisait attention aux détails, comme son père, à mon plus grand désespoir en cet instant.

-Mais alors pourquoi êtes-vous en pyjama ? rétorqua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, la tête penchée sur le côté, les poings sur les hanches.

Cela commençait à ressembler d'un peu trop prêt à un interrogatoire. Je commençais à suer au niveau des tempes.

Pour le pyjama, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire. Mais il fallait que je lui réponde.

-Euh … Alors, ça …

-Oh mon Dieu ! Alexis ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Nous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement vers Castle, qui venait d'apparaître depuis l'autre bout du loft. Son exclamation retentissait encore dans le loft.

Alexis parut vexée et outrée par la question de son père, ce que je pouvais aisément comprendre.

-J'habite ici, au cas où ça t'aurais échappé. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Bonjour Castle, lançais-je, heureuse de l'opportunité qui m'était offerte de lui raconter le mensonge que je venais de broder. J'expliquais à votre fille que j'avais dormi sur votre canapé car je n'étais pas vraiment en mesure de rentrer chez moi, à ce que je crois me souvenir, hier soir, après notre petite virée dans votre bar.

J'ajoutais un regard lourd de sens à cette dernière réplique. Je devais paraître morte de panique, ce qui aurait pu être le cas, si nous pouvions mourir de cela. Il nous observa tour à tour, avant de s'avancer jusqu'à nous pour venir embrasser le sommet du crâne de sa fille.

-Oui, oui, c'est vrai ! D'ailleurs, Beckett, je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi saoule ! S'esclaffa -t-il.

Je souris, soulagée, et soufflais discrètement. Je me tournais vers le placard à côté de l'évier pour attraper une poêle. Castle était juste derrière moi, en train de sortir la levure d'un des tiroirs. Je me déplaçais pour éviter de le toucher ou de le frôler involontairement, ce qui aurait été très gênant pour moi puisque Alexis ne savait toujours rien à notre sujet.

-Vous avez peut-être raison Castle, j'aurai du m'arrêter avant la troisième bière … Rigolais-je.

-La troisième ?! Vous vous moquez de moi ou quoi ?! Vous vous êtes arrêter quand vous n'arriviez plus à vous saisir de la bouteille ! Je dirais que vous en avez bu une dizaine.

-QUOI ?! Vous exagérez un peu beaucoup, Castle ! Je ne bois jamais autant puisque je ne tiens pas l'alcool !

-Bon … Peut-être que vous n'en avez bu que 5 … Ou moins … Mais quand même !

Un petit raclement de gorge nous sortit de notre mini-dispute improvisée. Alexis m'observait de ses yeux perçants et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer.

-Lieutenant, je suis désolée, mais tout cela n'explique pas votre ravissant pyjama. Qu'en est-il de son cas ? M'interrogea-t-elle, intriguée de savoir d'où il pouvait provenir.

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir tout savoir, mais elle paraissait juste curieuse, tout comme son père. Et maintenant, elle était curieuse de mon accoutrement.

Rick ouvrit la porte du frigo et répondit à ma place à sa fille, alors que sa voix se perdait au milieu des boîtes et des aliments frais.

-Alors, ma puce, si je te le raconte, tu ne me croiras jamais !

Il referma le frigo, posa les œufs, le lait et le beurre à côté du saladier plein de farine et de levure que j'avais placé, sans faire attention, en face d'Alexis.

Il commença à casser les œufs en la regardant et en continuant son récit.

-Nous sommes sortis du bar assez tard hier soir, et le lieutenant Beckett, ici présente, était, nous allons dire, « légèrement saoule ». Quand je lui ai annoncé qu'il était hors de question qu'elle rentre chez elle en voiture parce qu'elle avait trop bu, elle a commencé à bouder. Je lui ai dit que je l'invitais à dormir à la maison, mais ça n'a rien changé, elle a continué à bouder. Au bout de 5 bonnes minutes à attendre avec elle dans le froid qu'elle arrête de bouder et qu'elle veuille bien venir à la maison, elle a finit par accepter. Mais il y avait une condition : il fallait que je lui achète un pyjama. Je lui ai dit que tous les magasins étaient fermés à cette heure-ci, que je pouvais même passer chez elle récupérer son pyjama, … rien à faire ! Mademoiselle faisait son caprice ! Elle m'a juré que, si je ne lui en achetais pas un, elle ne pourrait pas dormir et qu'elle serait « obligée » de chanter toute la nuit pour m'empêcher de dormir. Alors nous avons été conduits à Chinatown, parce que je connais un magasin qui ne ferme pratiquement jamais là-bas, et je lui ai acheté un pyjama.

-Sérieusement ?! Non, je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! M'offusquais-je. Je n'aurais jamais osé !

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers moi, et me regardèrent, un sourcil levé et un air familier de moquerie sur le visage.

-Vraiment ? Lança Castle. Je peux vous faire écouter vos paroles, je vous ai enregistrée quand vous avez commencé à me faire l'avant première du grand concert qui allait se dérouler dans mon appartement dans la nuit. Ça m'a décidé bien vite à accepter de vous acheter votre fameux pyjama !

-Vous n'auriez pas osé ! Le défiais-je.

Il sembla étonné de ma confiance en moi, et, d'un air taquin, répondit :

-Vous voulez vraiment parier ?

Alexis souriait de plus en plus devant mon air ahuri et honteux.

-Et puis, Beckett, votre pyjama confirme bel et bien l'histoire rocambolesque de mon père ! M'acheva-t-elle.

Je secouais la tête, vaincue. Ce mensonge commençait à m'amuser, et la bonne humeur gagnait tout le monde dans le loft égayé.

Castla avait terminé de préparer la pâte, qui semblait belle et harmonieusement lisse. Je déposais un peu de pâte dans la poêle, pendant que Richard sortait les verres et les assiettes du placard. Le silence s'installa, seulement rompu par le grésillement de l'huile dans la poêle à pancakes.

Tout le monde semblait de bonne humeur ce matin, et c'était fort agréable. L'air était léger et une délicieuse odeur commençait à se faire sentir dans toute la pièce.

Tout en surveillant mon pancake qui était en train de dorer lentement, j'observais Alexis du coin de l'œil. Elle souriait toujours et jouait avec le rebord de son verre du bout des doigts. Elle s'étira puis déposa son menton dans sa main, en jetant un regard dans ma direction. Quelque chose sembla un instant la tracasser, puis elle secoua la tête comme pour faire disparaître une mauvaise idée. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait autant la déranger. Avait-elle fini par se rendre compte de notre mensonge ? Avait-elle absolument tout compris ?

-Beckett ? Votre petit copain ne serait pas jaloux de vous savoir ici ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Quoi ?! Mais quelle question était-ce là ? Que voulait-elle savoir de moi ? Toute étourdie par son interrogation, je me redressais en vitesse, et pris par la même occasion le haut de la hôte dans la tête. Je poussais un petit gémissement de douleur avant de me masser le crâne. Cela faisait un mal de chien ! Richard accourut à mes côtés. Bon Dieu, il ne fallait pas qu'il reste trop près de moi, sa fille allait s'imaginer des choses … totalement fondées d'accord, mais elle allait quand même s'imaginer des choses !

-Tout va bien Kat... Beckett ? s'inquiéta-t-il en approchant ses mains de ma tête.

Non non non ! C'était une mauvaise idée ! Alexis allait suspecter son comportement étrange à mon égard. Je repoussais ses bras d'un geste tendre mais entendu, et mon regard fut lourd de sous-entendus.

-Oui, merci Castle, ma tête va bien. Le remerciais-je en souriant, et en continuant de masser le point douloureux.

Il comprit le message tacite et se détourna pour retourner ouvrir le frigo et attrapait la bouteille de jus d'orange.

Je me tournais vers Alexis, qui semblait inquiète pour ma tête elle aussi, et lui sourit.

-Je suis célibataire, Alexis. Lui annonçais-je d'un ton que j'espérais quelque peu triste.

Elle sembla confuse devant ma réponse, et désolée de sa question indiscrète.

-Ah ! Pardonnez-moi Beckett ! Excusez mon indiscrétion, ça ne se fait pas de demander ce genre de choses. Répondit-elle, penaude.

Devant son air contrit, je posais une main amicale sur son épaule.

-Ce n'est rien, et puis, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. La rassurais-je.

Elle releva les yeux et me sourit avec gentillesse et douceur je lui rendis son sourire.

Je reportais mon attention sur le pancake que je faisais cuire, et décidais qu'il était temps de le sortir du feu. Je le laissais glisser dans une assiette que je plaçais devant la jeune fille, qui sembla émerveillée par la petite crêpe.

Elle releva la tête et me lança, enthousiaste :

-C'est gentil de nous faire le petit-déjeuner ! Mon père cuisine bien, lui aussi vous devriez venir à la maison dans la semaine, pour manger avec nous. Je suis sûre qu'il se ferait un plaisir de cuisiner pour nous toutes ! L'homme aux fourneaux et les femmes à table à discuter et à siroter du bon vin ! Quand dis-tu Papa ?

Richard sourit devant la réplique de sa fille et acquiesça à sa proposition.

-Mais tu ne toucheras pas au vin, Alexis, on est bien d'accord ? La taquina-t-il.

-Papa ! Le réprimanda-t-elle, exaspérée et moqueuse.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me demanda si cela me convenait. J'hésitais un instant, de peur d'avoir un comportement déplacé du fait de ma relation avec Castle, mais lorsque je questionnais ce dernier du regard, il m'incita à accepter.

-Je viendrais avec plaisir Alexis, le jour que tu choisiras si, bien sûr, il n'y a pas de morts entre temps ! Rigolais-je.

-Oh! il n'y en aura aucun ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je m'en assurerais personnellement.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur, et je me retournais vers ma poêle dans laquelle un deuxième pancake finissait de cuire. Je le déposais dans l'assiette de Castle, qui était en train d'attraper les couverts, puis je remettais une louche de pâte pour me préparer le mien.

Quand il fût prêt, Castle et moi nous assîmes face à face, Alexis à côté de son père, sur la table de la salle à manger. Nous dégustâmes le petit-déjeuner dans la bonne humeur et la bonne ambiance.

Alexis nous racontait comment son amie s'était enchevêtrée les pieds dans le tapis du restaurant et s'était étalée de tout son long devant le serveur. Castle faillit s'en étouffer avec son pancake.

Une fois les assiettes vides, nous débarrassâmes tous ensemble, et Alexis partit s'asseoir sur le canapé avec l'autorisation de son père. Je commençais la vaisselle et il vint m'aider à nettoyer les verres et les assiettes. L'adolescente était plongée dans un magazine, alors Rick en profita pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue et murmurer à mon oreille.

-Tu as encore été parfaite. Tu m'épates chaque jour un peu plus ! S'extasia-t-il.

Je jetais un coup d'œil en direction du canapé, avant de lui chuchoter à mon tour :

-Je t'épaterais encore ce soir si nous somme seuls au loft.

Il s'éloigna devant mon sourire taquin, et secoua la tête en répétant que j'allais finir par le tuer.

Il tourna la tête vers le canapé pour surveiller sa fille, puis vint se placer derrière moi en m'entourant de ses bras. Surprise mais attendrie par ce geste, j'embrassais sa main, à la peau douce et laiteuse. Je fermais les yeux un instant et me laissais aller dans ses bras forts et protecteurs.

-Dites donc, vous deux, lança Alexis sans se retourner, vous croyez vraiment berner qui ? Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que vous avez céder à vos désirs brûlants, et être vraiment totalement myope pour ne pas avoir vu que vous avez un énorme suçon dans le cou, Kate...

Nous nous relâchâmes et nous regardâmes dans les yeux, ahuris par l'exclamation aussi soudaine qu'inattendue d'Alexis.

Elle se leva, se tourna vers nous en souriant puis partit en direction de l'escalier en sifflotant et en nous lançant un petit regard amusé.

Elle secoua la tête avant de monter les marches en sautillant, et nous laissa tous les deux interdits et perplexes dans la cuisine.

Nous nous observâmes un instant dans les yeux l'un l'autre, puis Castle regarda mon cou, ainsi que la trace qu'il avait du y laisser.

-Effectivement, il faudrait être totalement idiot pour ne pas le voir ! S'exclama-t-il, à moitié mort de rire.

Mon rire se mêla au sien et j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes. Il m'embrassa avec passion pendant un long moment, et je lui rendis son baiser avec ardeur.

Nous nous écartâmes un instant et je lui lançais, joviale :

-Ta fille est plus observatrice que nos collègues !

Il me sourit, avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.


End file.
